Mate Ideas
This is a page for giving mate names, back stories, and descriptions. Seri if you see this page, then these are wolves that you can use for your wolves' mates. Please do not delete another person's wolf! Name: Leafpool Wolf by: kitnwolf(WolfQuest name) AKA KitncatMCD(Wiki name) Description: Leafpool is a gray, female wolf. She was separated from her pack as a pup, and broke her left hind leg(see back story for more information). Back Story/Past: Leafpool lived with her siblings, father and mother. She was the daughter of Comet and Dusk. After a while, it was time to go to the summer hunting grounds, so the family of six set out. Everything went fine, until an eagle came out of no where. Before Leafpool's father could react, the eagle had grabbed her and lifted off into the sky. Before the eagle could kill her, for some reason it dropped her. Leafpool plummeted to the ground, as she hit pain seared through her left hind leg. A white female wolf stepped out of no where, "I'll take care of you now, Leafpool. Until you can take care of yourself." She said gently. And so she did. The female wolf never uttered her name, but one day when Leafpool awoke, she was gone with no trace. Leafpool hasn't seen her since, but she holds to the faith that she was a member of her ancestor pack. The very founder of her birth pack, the Fantasy Pack, the great wolf Ferreta. To this day, Leafpool holds the greatest faith of her ancestors in her heart. Personality: Very kind, caring, protective of those she loves, faithful to her wolf ancestors Family Tree: Ferreta and Ferreto: Great-Great-Grandparents; Nacamara(Pack heir) and Faolan: Great-Grandparents; Edmie(Pack heir) and Horizon: Grandparents; Dusk and Comet(Pack heir): Parents; Siblings: Frostfur(Sister), Longtail(Brother), Ashfur(Brother) I have other wolves you could use as mates here: Legacy of The Fantasy Pack Name: Nightblaze Wolf by: Petalstar125 Description: Pitch black male wolf. Backstory: Nightblaze, son of Coral and Flamefire, lived with his two older sisters (Ocean and Seawind) helping to raise him and his siblings. His siblings were two males and a female (Stormy (male), Wave (female), Red (male), and Midnight (male)). He was happy there until he was two months old, when he was snatched by a rival wolf from the Sky Pack. The rival wolf, Sandy, did not kill him, but instead brought him back to the Sky Pack. Nightblaze has no memories (he was too young) of his time with his real family, and for a long time he thought that Sandy and his mate Amber were his real parents. When he was a year old, a mysterious wolf appeared to him. She said her name was Vortex. Vortex told him that the Sky Pack wolves were not related to him in any way, but she refused to tell him any more. When Nightblaze found this out, he left the Sky Pack. Vortex was with him sometimes, but sometimes she abandoned him for long periods of time. He never saw Vortex again once he turned a year old. Personality: Reserved, quiet, doesn't know anything about his past, so he comes across as mysterious, but he just wants to find a wolf mate who will accept him. Category:Other Legacies